There have been developed semiconductor laser devices which emit a beam of light having a substantially single lobe. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,347,486 to D. Botez issued Aug. 31, 1982 entitled "Single Filament Semiconductor Laser With Large Emitting Area", shows one such type of laser. Also, arrays of semiconductor lasers have been formed in a single substrate to provide a beam of light of increased intensity. U.S. Pat. No. 4,385,389 to D. Botez, issued May 24, 1983 entitled "Phase-Locked CDH-LOC Injection Laser Array" shows one such type of array. However, there are many applications for semiconductor laser devices that provide in the far field an interference pattern of coherent beams of light which can be adjusted.